Inuyasha: The Series
by SpaceManStu-JustAnother
Summary: This Is My Story. I Wrote This Story When I Was Younger. So Its Very Random And Filled With Imagination From A Childs Mind! Please Enjoy!


"Wind Tunnel!"

"Hirikosu!"  
>They were in battle, yes indeed.<p>

"Unnn."  
>"Kagome!" Shippou screamed. Naraku had her neck in his hands. Choking her roughly.<p>

Shock wave hit him.

_Kagome's blood._

"Inuyasha, whats the matter?" Kikyou asked while aiming and shooting.

"Oh, nothing." He replied.

She turned around. "We're done, Inuyasha. You can go now."

"Ok, see ya!" Inuyasha said as he turned and ran.

"Bye." Kikyou said.

Inuyasha agreed with Kikyou to fight along with her, from time to time.

Kagome sat away from the group as she waited for Inuyasha. She was very angry.

Sango came up to her.

Before Sango could say anything Kagome said, "Inuyasha's coming."

Sango backed away next to Miroku and said, "I don't think things are going to be pretty."  
>They both sat down next to the fire.<p>

Soon Inuyasha came.

"Hey guys."  
>"Hi." Both Miroku and Sango said.<p>

Inuyasha saw Kagome and asked Miroku, "What's wrong with Kagome?"

Kagome looked up as soon as he said that.

She turned around and shouted, "You know what happened!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and told everyone, "We will be right back."

He took her to the God Tree.

He faced her. "Kagome I,-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Kagome cut him off.

"This is the second time you did this to me! You smelled my blood but didn't do anything about it!"

"Oooh," Miroku said behind a bush.

"Cause of that damn Kikyou and you." Kagome turned around.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed Kagome on the shoulders and turned her back around. "Kikyou has nothing to do with this!" He shouted at her.

He let go and she turned back around.

Inuyasha smelled salt water.

"Kagome, I'm-"

"IM LEAVING AND **NEVER** COMING BACK!"

Inuyasha's eyes went small.

"You can't..."

She went up to him and took the beads off his neck. She turned and ran to the well.

_You can't._

She jumped into the well. Inuyasha ran to the well, but didn't jump in after her.

_Bye Inuyasha. _

_Bye Kagome._

**3 years later.**

"Hey it's Kagome!" One of Kagome's friends shouted and waved. "You guys came just in time! I finished my job." They soon hung out and ate.

* * *

><p>"Sango!" Inuyasha shouted.<p>

"Get your kids off of me!" Sango's twin girls were on Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha walked away, sulking. I think Inuyasha is lonely. Sango walked up to him. "Inuyasha I can't stand jus watching you like this!"  
>He looked at her n "Go get Kagome!" His eyes went wide. "You know you miss her so go!" Then he turned around and ran. "I will!" Sango smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hojo!" Kagome waved at her boyfriend. He looked mad.<p>

He grabbed her shoulders, "Where were you!"

"And I told you not to wear that dress anymore!"  
>Hojo shouted as he slapped her. She fell onto the floor.<p>

_I'm coming Kagome._ Inuyasha got out the well.

_That sounds like Hojo._ Inuyasha saw Hojo hitting Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kagome braced herself for another hit. But it never came. She felt herself been lifted up. Inuyasha was carrying her bridal style.

"Inuyasha!"  
>He had a peaceful smile.<p>

"What are you doing here!"

He whispered in her ear, "I'm here to take you back."

Then Kagome saw a light coming towards them. Inuyasha grabbed it.

"It's my present to you." Kagome's eyes went wide, then they closed. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into his arms._ Whatever I'm about to say, she will forget._

_Where am I?_  
><em>Am I dreaming?<em>  
><em>Maybe...<em>  
><em>I am...<em>  
>"Kagome, I couldn't tell you in person but, I love you."<br>_Is that Inuyasha's voice? Did he just say loves me?_  
>Kagome woke up with shock!<br>Tears started to form. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm right here! Don't worry I'm here with you." He smiled. Kagome leaned in and kissed him. It was real quick. "So will you come back with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will!"

**A few months later.**

Kagome aimed and shot. She got a clear shot at the demon.

"Good job Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He was human. Kagome ran to him.

"Inuyasha you saw that!" He nodded. "Oh, you see that?" Kagome walked to the demon. "Yup! It's a jewel shard right?" Inuyasha asked.

_This jewel made all of this happen..._  
><em>I'm glad..<em>  
>Kagome smiled. <em>And I have Inuyasha with me so I'm extra glad.<em>


End file.
